<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Will Set You Free (Or At Least Get You A Date) by RoseRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776060">The Truth Will Set You Free (Or At Least Get You A Date)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose'>RoseRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Truth Serum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is back from the Civil War, and Rhodey is not happy about how he treated Tony.</p><p>So, when the Captain was doused with truth serum when fighting the villain of the week, Rhodey snuck into his room, and decided to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Tony.</p><p>Rhodey got a bit more than he bargained for, but it looks like it will all work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers, Pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth Will Set You Free (Or At Least Get You A Date)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, a bit of this came from a discussion on the Winteriron server a year ago that I remember bits and pieces of, so thank you to the WinterIron server</p><p>Beta'd by vicspeaks, any remaining errors are mine</p><p>For the Tony Stark Bingo</p><p>Title: The Truth Will Set You Free (Or At Least Get You A Date)<br/>Collaborator Name: RoseRose<br/>Card Number: 3057<br/>Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): A4 Truth Spell/Drug<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Rhodey/Steve, Pre-Rhodey/Steve/Tony/Pepper/Bucky<br/>Rating: G<br/>Major Tags: Post Captain America Civil War<br/>Summary: Captain America is back from the Civil War, and Rhodey is not happy about how he treated Tony.</p><p>So, when the Captain was doused with truth serum when fighting the villain of the week, Rhodey snuck into his room, and decided to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Tony.</p><p>Rhodey got a bit more than he bargained for, but it looks like it will all work out.<br/>Word Count:887</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steve came back to the US, Rhodey (and yes, thanks to Tony he does now think of himself by that name) was worried. Would the Captain hurt Tony again the way he had in Siberia? Not with the shield, though that was bad enough, but emotionally. The emotional betrayal had been far worse than the physical pain. Tony had been falling for Steve Rogers for a long time, and with Captain America for even longer. Rhodey was even more worried as Steve, Pepper, and Tony seemed to be sliding inevitably towards… well, the only word Rhodey had for it was “thing.”</p><p>That’s why he was sneaking into Cap’s room in medical after he was dosed with a truth serum. (And what was his life that this was something he could do? Sneak into Captain America’s room while he was on an actualfacts <em>truth serum?</em>) Rhodey really hoped he didn’t have to make Captain America disappear, but he would do anything for Tony. Sometimes he- Rhodey clipped off the thought. Instead, he returned to thinking about how he was sneaking into Cap’s room. There were reasons he and Tony were friends and it wasn’t his fault people couldn’t see past the Air Force uniform to figure it out. (Pepper had learned to ignore the explosions. They caused more problems when there <em>weren’t</em> explosions than when there were.) Steeling himself, because despite everything, this was still Captain America, Rhodey walked in.</p><p>“Captain America, why did you lie to Tony about his parents?” Rhodey was proud that even in the face of Captain America, his voice was cold steel.</p><p>“To protect my best friend, Colonel. I didn’t know for sure that Bucky had done it. Zola had implied it, but there was no proof. And Bucky, well, when I had no one, I had Bucky.” Rhodey was unmoved until Steve, and it was definitely Steve, not Cap, asked one question. “Wouldn’t you do anything for Tony?”</p><p>And the answer to that was not only that he would, but that he had. To this day, Tony has no idea exactly how many orders Rhodey disobeyed or how many laws he broke getting him back from Afghanistan. Still, there was one last something… “But I love him!”</p><p>Rhodey had not expected to let that out, but the shock of his sympathy for Steve, though not yet his forgiveness, forced it out of him.</p><p>“And I love Bucky. And boy, that was a conversation with Tony and Pepper.” Steve’s face turned bright red and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. At least the truth serum had been some help, Rhodey thought, until his mind had caught up with what he heard.</p><p>“Waitasec! What, exactly, are you doing with my best friend?”</p><p>“Negotiating a polyamorous relationship.” Rhodey didn’t think Steve’s face could get any redder. Then Steve said something that made Rhodey glad a blush on his face wasn’t as obvious as it was on Steve’s. “I’d be thrilled to include you… Jim.” Clearly Steve had decided that this wasn’t a time for ranks. </p><p>On automatic, Rhodey first replied, “Call me Rhodey.” Then he registered what was being said. “Are you <em>sure?</em>”</p><p>“I’m sure. I can’t lie right now. Also, I like Jim.” The last sentence was said in a tone Rhodey didn’t think was legal for Captain America, due to the straight shot of arousal it sent down his spine. He never knew hearing his own name could give him such a sensation.</p><p>Rhodey wasn’t a Colonel in the Air Force for nothing, however. Having been given the only reason he could accept for what Steve had done in Siberia, he could take the step forward and grab this opportunity with both hands- after one question was answered, the one question he had been afraid to ask for about twenty years. And now, well, now was the best time to ask it, especially when he could hopefully hide the desperation, and when he was guaranteed to get an honest answer. “Would Tony want me as part of these negotiations? Or is this just on your behalf?”</p><p>“Jim, the number of times Tony has wished, in my hearing, that you wanted him, well, with my eidetic memory I have still lost count. Trust me, you are very wanted in this group. I think we all want you.” Steve finally got past the truth serum enough to bring his hands over his mouth, which was probably a good thing as Rhodey was sitting there in shock.</p><p>“Are you okay there, Jim?” Steve’s voice was tentative. Shaking himself, Rhodey realized he had sat in shock for over a minute.</p><p>“I’m fine. Thank you. Now, if we’re going to be negotiating a relationship, I should leave. I may have been willing to go dirty to protect my friend, but I don’t want to discuss a relationship on unequal terms. Just know, Steve, that we <em>will </em>be talking about this later, and I think you’ll enjoy that conversation.” Rhodey may be Tony’s friend, but he was also a Colonel in the Air Force. Also, he needed a bit of time to wrap his brain around what had happened.</p><p>Well, he was Tony’s friend. Being impulsive was something he did, and it was something that definitely worked. Hopefully this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>